Life In Jump City High
by sinomin
Summary: Don't Become One of Them' except I renamed it. Logan is new at Jump City High and quickly becomes friends with Rachelle. But can he protect her from the school bullies? And what's going to happen at the school dance? Now has a Blooper Reel!
1. The first day

**Hello! Sinomin here with my second fanfic. I'd like to say thanks to raerobgal, LynetteRowan, and titanfan45 for reviewing my other fanfic Her Hidden Talent. One warning: If you're a fan of RaeRob, or you hate stories where Starfire/Cyborg is an ass, this isn't the fanfic for you.**

**Disclaimer: I have no clue what this is proving but everyone else seems to say it so…. I don't own Teen Titans. Not to sound stupid or anything but, can someone explain in the reviews what this is for exactly?**

"Logan! Get up, It's time for school!" Yelled Logan's mother from the bottom of the stairs for the fourth time.

"uuh… coming." Logan mumbled as he literally slid out of bed so he was lying on the floor. Lazily he pulled himself up, stretched his limbs and walked towards his closet. He got dressed and looked at himself in the full length mirror. What stared back at him was a 15 year old boy with blonde hair and peach coloured skin. He was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his hair and teeth. He walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

"It's about time! Wouldn't want to miss your first day at your new school. Richard called and he and Victor said they would take you to school and give you a tour of the school." Said his mom, handing him a slice of toast.

He had totally forgotten! His family had moved to Jump City where his cousin Richard and his friend Victor lived and he was to now attend Jump City High. He finished his toast and grabbed his backpack which was stuffed with school supplies and slung it over his shoulder. It was to heavy causing him to fall over. He heard a car horn. He got up and went over to the window. He saw a hot red car sitting in the driveway with Richard at the wheel and Victor in the passenger seat.

"Bye mom!" he yelled, dragging his backpack out the door. He walked toward the car. To tell the truth, he was kind of exited to be going to his new school. His cousins said they were popular at school so if he was hanging out with them he'd be popular to, Right? But he was still nervous.

"Hey Logan. Hop in." Richard said. Logan got in and buckled up.

"You exited about your first day at Jump City High?" Victor asked as Richard backed out of the driveway.

"I guess." Logan said, looking out the window. The whole ride was quiet save the radio playing some song that Logan had never heard before. Before he knew it, they were in the school parking lot. Richard killed the engine and opened the car door. Victor and Logan got out too (Logan dragging his backpack out).

"Hello friend Richard and friend Victor! I see you have brought the new student!" Logan heard someone say. He turned to see a tall girl wearing a baby blue T-shirt and black shorts. She walked over to Richard and he put his arm around her. Logan noticed Richard was wearing a white shirt and a leather jacket over that. He had black pants, and of course we can't forget sunglasses now can we. Victor was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and white shorts.

"Logan, this is my girlfriend Kori. She's not from here if your wondering why she talks…uh.. different. Kori, this is Logan, my cousin." Richard said. Kori simply waved shyly.

"Hi." said Logan. "Nice to meet" he got cut off by Richard.

"Hold on. I need to go do something." He ran over to a girl wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans. The hood was up covering most of their face. By the shape of the body, it looked like a girl. The girl seemed terrified as Richard walked up to her. Richard asked her something but Logan couldn't make out what. She handed him some papers and ran away. Richard ran back with some papers in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Who was that?" asked a confused Logan.

"That was Rachelle. She's in our grade." Victor answered, signaling to all four of them. **(AN: I know there not all the same age but I need them to be for the plot)**.

"What did Richard get from her?" Logan asked.

"My homework." Richard answered proudly.

"She agrees to do your homework!?" Logan asked.

"Not at first and not just mine. Me, Victor and Kori get our homework done by her. Here's what we do: We catch her after school by standing by her bike, tell her to do our homework, she says no, we beat her up a bit until she says yes" Richard answered.

"So.. your bullies!" Logan said still shocked.

"You could say that." Victor said with a smirk. Just then the bell rang, so they all headed inside.

It was English, one of the few classes all five were in. Everyone was sitting down, waiting for the teacher to come. Richard got out of his seat and went over to Victor. He whispered something in Victor's ear and they both smiled mischievously. They both went up to the board, Richard grabbed the eraser while Victor grabbed the chalk. Victor started writing something, but Richard walked toward Rachelle.

She still had her hood up but you could still tell she tensed up. Richard wiped the eraser on her left sleeve, (close to her wrist) and walked away.

Everyone looked at the board to see Victor walk away. The teacher walked in and looked at the board. She read it out loud.

"Eye sofa king we tar did." she read. Everyone laughed. She read it again and everyone laughed again. She stared at it for a little bit longer. She suddenly looked angry.

"Okay, who wrote this!" she yelled. Richard, Victor and Kori pointed to Rachelle. Rachelle's eyes widened. " Rachelle, did you do this?" she asked while pointing to the board. She looked upset to the fact that it might be her top student.

"No I didn't!" Rachelle said. The teacher seemed relieved until Richard stood up.

"That's a lie! Look!" He ran over to Rachelle and grabbed her left wrist. She flinched. He lifted her arm up to reveal her sleeve. Chalk dust was on her sleeve . the teacher gasped. _That little sneak!_ Rachelle thought.

"Rachelle, I will see you after school." The teacher said coldly. Richard walked back to his desk with a smirk. Logan looked over to Kori, then to Victor. They both had the satisfied grin that Richard had. He looked over to Rachelle. She had her arms crossed and her head down (not on her desk). _What jerks!_ he thought.

It was after school and everyone was packing up their books and leaving, well not everyone…

"Well done friend Richard and friend Victor!" Logan heard Kori say. He grabbed his backpack (which wasn't as heavy now that he had put his school supplies in his locker) and shut his locker. He turned to see Richard, Victor and Kori smirking proudly at him.

"Wasn't that awesome!" Richard asked.

"uhh sure…I guess." he said.

"Come on! Let's go stand by Rachelle's bike. She should be getting out of detention soon." Victor said, opening his locker, grabbing his backpack in one hand and some paper from English class. Kori and Richard did the same.

"Logan, aren't you getting your homework?" Richard asked.

"uhh…I don't have any." he answered, trying to keep out of becoming a bully on his first day of school.

"Yes you do. You have the sheet of grammar the teacher assigned." Kori said.

"oh yeah. I forgot. What kind of teacher assigns homework on the first day of school." he grumbled.

"It's only _your_ first day of school remember?" Victor reminded Logan. "now come on! She'll be coming any minute." With that, the three school slackers ran towards the door dragging Logan behind them.

**So how was it? This will be my first multi-chapter story. Incase you don't know:**

**Richard Grayson Robin**

**Victor Stone Cyborg**

**Kori Anders Starfire**

**Garfield Logan Beast Boy**

**Rachelle Roth Raven**

**Yeah and I'm calling Beast Boy 'Logan' because I think Garfield sounds kinda weird (no offense to anyone that likes that name). And I know there not all the same age but I need them to be or else Rachelle can't do their homework. **

**You know how, if you are left handed, you drag your hand? They made it look like she dragged her sleeve across the board while writing if you didn't get why chalk on her sleeve was a big deal.**

**Here's an offer. The first three to review, I will put one of your stories titles in the next chapter. (I'll click on your name, look at your story titles, pick the coolest sounding one, then you'll see one of your stories mentioned in the next chapter.) Get my drift now? **


	2. Am I?

**Yay! Chapter 2! Did you guys get what Victor wrote on the board? **_**Eye Sofa king we tar did. **_**read that out loud. Still don't get it? You'll laugh at yourself for reading it out loud once you figure out what it means. One time, my class did that to our teacher. She read it 5 times out loud before realizing what it said!**

**Jcyz- cool name! Ya its kinda twisted, but part of it came to me at night, so yeah.**

**RabulaTasa- Thanks. I'll use your advice.**

**Nos482reborn- technically, They're not the titans. You could say I'm just using their names/looks.**

**These three people will notice that their stories will be mentioned. I'm just picking the coolest sounding title so I haven't actually read them (except for Nos482reborn's story. Are you planning on updating your stories?).**

**Disclaimer: I……What was I saying? Oh yeah! I don't own Teen Titans or any of the stories from the authors above.**

Rachelle walked out of detention. As she did, she noticed Richard, Kori, and Victor run out the door. But they were dragging someone with them. Rachelle walked towards her locker, got her book in one hand and her backpack in the other, and headed towards the door knowing what was going to happen next.

"Hello Rachelle." Richard said with a grin. He was leaning against her bike while three others were standing beside him.

"Why the hell can't you just leave me alone?" Rachelle asked. "I could easily tell the teachers that your getting me to do your homework."

"Don't you remember the story of that other kid we used to bug before you?" Richard threatened.

"Kara? Yeah. She told on you. So? It obviously worked considering your not bugging her anymore." Rachelle smirked while walking backwards towards the door.

"She was never seen again." Richard said, hoping to scare her.

"Yeah, because she moved to California." Rachelle said in a 'duh' kind of voice. She turned to walk inside, only to be grabbed by the hood and lifted into the air. She gasped but then got an idea. She threw her books and her backpack onto the pavement a little ways away and slipped out of her hoodie. She landed on her feet.

Rachelle had a pale blue T-shirt on. Her hood was finally off so Logan could finally see her face. She had pale skin and violet hair going down to her shoulders and violet eyes to match. She had a black eye that was probably from previous days and bruises all over her arms, but to Logan, she was beautiful.

She ran toward her bike only to be tripped by Kori.

"Bitch!" she yelled at Kori. Richard lifted by the front of her shirt and stared angrily into her eyes. Rachelle tensed up.

"You gonna do our work, or are we going to have to make you?" Richard growled.

"Why can't you do it? It's not like its that hard." Rachelle said.

"Cause it's a waste of our time!" he yelled. He threw her onto the ground. She yelped as she made contact with the pavement. He kicked her side causing her to yelp and grab her side.

"Have it done by tomorrow." Richard said. They all dropped their homework beside her and walked away. Except one of them.

"Logan! You coming?" hollered Victor.

"I have to tie my shoe. I'll catch you guys later." he answered as he bent down and started moving his hands to make it look like he was tying his shoes. They walked away leaving Logan and Rachelle. Rachelle groaned in pain as she got up and rubbed her lower back which she landed on.

"Why do you hang out with them?" Logan heard her say. He stood up straight to see the girl his friends had beaten up only moments ago.

"I…I don't know." he answered.

"Do you want to be some slacker that gets someone else to do their work?" she asked.

"I'll do what I damn well please!" he answered a little to harshly causing her to wince.

"Okay. Just…" She paused for a moment, then continued.

"Don't become one of them." she finished. With that said, Rachelle walked over to the garbage can and grabbed her hoodie from out of it (where Victor had put it after she slipped out of it) and tied it around her waist. She then grabbed the pile of homework left for her and put it in her backpack. She put that on her back, got on her bike and rode away.

Logan blushed as he realized he had been staring at her. He turned around only to notice her books. She forgot them.

He walked over to them and picked them up. He read their titles in his head. '_Black Roses' by Jcyz, 'Eyes Like The Summer' by RabulaTasa, and 'The Beast In Me' by Nos482reborn….. I'll give them to her tomorrow. _

Logan put the three books into his backpack and went in to call his mom because his friends left without him.

**(Night time at Logan's house)**

Logan was laying on his bed thinking about all that had happened that day.

Rachelle was the most beautiful girl that Logan had ever seen. Not beautiful like most girls he saw, but a natural beauty. But according to her, his friends were bullies. But he wasn't a bully…was he? He was only hanging out with them. He didn't harm her in any way. He didn't even give her his homework to do. So he wasn't a bully. But Rachelle's words to him kept ringing in his head.

"_Why do you hang out with them?" _

"_Do you want to be some slacker that gets someone else to do their work?"_

"_Okay. Just…"_

"_Don't become one of them." _

Don't become one of them…... He wasn't going to become a bully….was he? He didn't know anymore. If he became a bully, he would be causing the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, pain and misery. But if he didn't become a bully, his cousin, Richard and his friends, Victor and Kori, would probably hate him. But he could make new friends….couldn't he? Of course he could. Rachelle would probably be his friend. And he could stand up for her against his cousin and friends. Were they his friends? No they weren't. or maybe they were.

_I just don't know what to do anymore. _Logan thought. And with that, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Yeah, yeah, I know this is a crazy story and it sux. Part of this came to me in a dream though... and remember, I am a beginner writer. Next chapter, we'll have a bit of Logan and Rachelle bonding.**

**Anywho! Please review! I have a habit of reviewing any story that I read and like, the least you could do is return the favor.**


	3. driveway preformance

**Hi. How you like this fic so far? Yeah, it's whacked, but it'll get better…I think… I'd love some suggestions. Put some suggestions in your reviews if you have any. And I'm listening to music while I'm writing so my spelling might be a bit whacked 2. So…yeah. And my favorite singer is Avril Lavigne. You may think that this is random but you'll understand later in this chapter. I won't keep you waiting so… yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be playing videogames with BB and Cy. **

"Looooggaaaannn! Time to get uuuup!"

"WHOOA!…ugh.." Logan was so startled by his mom that he jumped out of bed. The thud told his mom that he was up so she didn't call him again. Logan got up, stretched, and went to get dressed. Today he was wearing a reddish- purplish shirt and black pants.

He headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the toast that his mother had prepared for him and ate it quickly. Then he headed for the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and hair. After that he headed for the living room where he had left his backpack. that's when he remembered something.

"Mom! Did Richard phone saying he was going to pick me up?" he yelled because his mom wasn't in the living room.

"Yes he did, why?" he heard her say.

"Do you think you could call him back and tell him that I don't need a ride?" Logan asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"because I want to walk." he said. He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

As he was walking he was thinking about his decision. He had decided that he was going to befriend Rachelle. His cousin couldn't _hate _him. And even if Richard did start to hate him, he still couldn't hurt him.

Logan heard something. It wasn't a noise, it was music, and it was no song Logan had ever heard. He ran toward the music, hoping to find the source. As he rounded the corner, he saw three teenagers playing music on the driveway.

One boy was playing drums **(just use your imagination. I don't want to describe them)**. The other was playing backup electric guitar. But the singer/ lead electric guitarist caught Logan's eyes. It was Rachelle! They were paying to much attention to their instruments to see Logan. Logan just stood there and watched.

_Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah._

_Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late._

_My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range, _

_Looks like it's just one of those kind of days. _

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground,_

_No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow. _

_Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no, _

_Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud. _

_And I feel so alive. _

_I can't help myself, don't you realize. _

_I just wanna scream and lose control, _

_Throw my hands up and let it go. _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah. _

_I just want to fall and lose myself, _

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell. _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah. _

_So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering, _

_I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning. _

_Stay there come closer it's at your own risk, _

_Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch. _

_But I feel so alive,_

_I can't help myself, don't you realize. _

_I just wanna scream and lose control, _

_Throw my hands up and let it go. _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah. _

_I just want to fall and lose myself, _

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell. _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah. _

_Runaway Runaway…._

_I just wanna scream and lose control, _

_Throw my hands up and let it go. _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah. _

_I just want to fall and lose myself, _

_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell. _

_Forget about everything and runaway yeah. _

When they finished playing , they were surprised to hear somebody applauding. They all looked up from their instruments to see Logan clapping.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rachelle.

"I was on my way to school when I heard you guys. You're awesome!" Logan said. Rachelle blushed.

"Rachelle, do you know him?" asked the drummer.

"Yes I do, Tyson." she answered back. "We can practice some more after school." Rachelle said.

"Okay." they both answered. The three put their stuff into a truck. Rachelle then walked up to Logan.

"Can I walk with you?" she asked. Logan just nodded. She smiled at him and turned toward the two boys. "I'm walking to school. Bye Tyson. Bye Matt." she said.

"Bye Rachelle." they said. Logan and Rachelle walked down the sidewalk.

"Did you guys write that song that you were singing?" Logan asked her.

"I did. We write the songs on our own, then if the other two agree with it, we keep it." Rachelle explained to Logan.

"Oh…Are we friends?" Logan asked her suddenly. Rachelle then looked like she went deep into thought. After what seemed like forever to Logan, Rachelle answered.

"I guess… you're not anything like your friends." she answered.

"I don't want to be like them… I've always hated mean people." he answered. She giggled a little.

"I guess we are friends then." she answered. He smiled widely.

**So not much happened this chapter. How did ya like that little performance they put on? Just imagine what the other people in her band look like, okay? **

**The song that they sang was Runaway by Avril Lavigne. I/Rachelle didn't actually write it. So…yeah. Please review or I'll slow down the updates.**


	4. I was busy

**Hi! Did you like the last chapter? It's a bit of a twist yeah, but this story is twisted. So yeah… thank you very much to those that have reviewed. I really appreciate it. That is pretty much all I wanted to say, so… let's start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Last chapter…**

"_Oh…Are we friends?" Logan asked her suddenly. Rachelle then looked like she went deep into thought. After what seemed like forever to Logan, Rachelle answered._

"_I guess… you're not anything like your friends." she answered._

"_I don't want to be like them… I've always hated mean people." he answered. She giggled a little._

"_I guess we are friends then." she answered. He smiled widely._

--

She smiled back at him. There was silence between them. Rachelle finally broke the silence.

"I like music practice days because your friends aren't able to catch me those days." she said.

"Why? I mean, not that I'm upset but what makes these days different?" Logan asked.

"Well.. You know how they always stand by my bike? On these days, I usually walk to Tyson's house, we practice our music, then I get a ride in their truck. After school, we sneak out of the exit in the gym after practice and ride home in their truck." she answered.

"Wait… the school lets you play in the gym after school? I thought they only let you do school stuff in there." Logan said. She gave a soft smile.

"Well for one: how would you know that? This is only your second day of school. And two: it is kind of for school. We're playing the music at the school dance. Right now we're picking the songs." Rachelle told him.

"There's a school dance coming up?" he asked.

"Yeah. Did you read any of the posters hanging up on the bulletin board?"

"uhh…"

"Never mind." Rachelle said. They were now at the school. The two immediately saw Richard, Kori and Victor. They looked quite surprised to see their friend hanging with their… homework buddy.

"You'd better go. Your friends are coming." Rachelle said. She put her hood up. Logan noticed she hadn't had it up at all today.

"They're not my friends." Logan said. Richard and the gang reached them. Logan noticed Rachelle tense up a little.

"Logan! Why are you talking to…her!" Victor asked. Logan put on a mad face.

"Cause she's my friend!" Logan sounded serious and mature. Richard took a step forward.

"Why the hell would you want to be friends with her!" he said as he pointed to Rachelle quickly, causing her to wince and take a step back.

"She has a name! And it's Rachelle!" Logan said.

"Whatever. _Rachelle_, where's our homework?" Richard asked. He said her name with pure disgust.

"Actually I was too busy." she smirked as she said this but ran into the school as she saw him twitch with anger.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, but she was already gone. He turned to see Logan but he was gone too.

**With Rachelle and Logan…**

"Did you see his face? That was priceless! HA ha ha!" Logan laughed. Rachelle smiled.

"Yeah. Too bad he's probably going to get me for it later. This is the first time I've ever stood up to him." Rachelle said. The school bell rang. "well, we should get ready for our first class. English I believe." she told him. She headed to a locker not to far from Logan's.

"Your locker is only five lockers away from mine. This one's mine." He told her. He walked over to his and opened it up. She smiled. All the other teens were coming in now. They couldn't see each other anymore.

Logan quickly got ready for class because this was a class that he wasn't to far away from Rachelle.

**In class…**

He couldn't see her anywhere… she wasn't sick because he had walked her to school… he didn't think she had anywhere to go… so why wasn't she in her spot?

Logan scanned all his classmates….. Logan still couldn't see her. Where could Rachelle have gone?

"Logan. How many prepositional phrases are in the paragraph?"

"Huh? What?"

"Follow along! Flip to page 56 in your book." the teacher said. He opened his book and found the page.

**Noon break…**

Rachelle still didn't show up and he was starting to worry. Maybe Richard did something to her. This thought caused him to worry a bit more.

Logan started searching the school. When he ran down a hallway though he heard a bang. He just shrugged it off though and continued his search.

**25 minutes later…**

He still hadn't found her! He had eaten his sandwich while looking for her so if the bell rang, he could go to class.

He started to wonder if she had left school.

Logan heard the bang again. This time he stopped and listened. He heard it again.

Logan walked toward the sound.

Bang.

He stopped in the hallway.

Bang.

He turned toward the sound.

Bang.

The sound was coming from…

**Dun dun dun! What do you think the sound was? Put what you think the sound is in your reviews. I could also use suggestions…. Review! I'll try to update soon, kay? I know how it feels to have to wait for people to update. So….yeah…..Review!**


	5. basketballs and bullies

**Hello. Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but it did bring more reviews! Lol! Anyway, thanx to all that reviewed, it means a lot to me. **

**So anyways, you guys wanted to find out what happens, here's chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Last chapter…**

_He turned toward the sound._

_Bang._

_The sound was coming from…_

_--_

Inside Rachelle's locker? He walked toward her locker. Bang.

"Hello?" Logan said.

"Logan?" He heard from inside.

"Rachelle? Is that you? I've been looking for you everywhere! How did you get in there?" He asked as he put his ear up to her locker.

"Richard, Victor and Kori were kinda pissed that I didn't finish their homework. I can't get out. I think they locked it." she said. Logan looked down at the handle and sure enough, there was a lock.

"What's your combination?" Logan asked her. He heard her move around a bit before answering.

"56," Logan turned it to fifty six. "23," Logan turned it to twenty three. "5." he turned the knob towards the five.

Click. The lock unlocked! **(that sounds kinda weird)** Logan took it off and opened the locker.

To say that Rachelle was crammed in there would be an understatement. She was in an uncomfortable looking position and looked quite squished. Good thing she kept her locker clean.

Rachelle got out and stretched. She started rubbing her lower back.

"I still have that bruise I got yesterday.. Being crammed in there didn't help." she mumbled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. You'd better hurry and eat your lunch." Logan said. She smiled.

"I already ate it. Had a tough time trying to move but I got it eaten. What are we going to do about Richard and the gang?" she asked him.

"You could tell the teacher or the principal." he suggested. "I don't think Richard can do anything to you when he's in the principals office."

"I don't know… what about when he gets out? He'll just come after me." she said.

"No he won't." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked. Logan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because… I won't let him." he said. She smiled at him.

"I'll think about it." she said. The bell rang. Rachelle looked at her schedule in her open locker. "gym." she told him.

They both ran towards the gym.

**In the gym…**

" Alright class, laps!" yelled the teacher. They groaned, receiving a yell from the teacher. Everyone started running. Logan was the slowest in the class!

Rachelle was fast, Rachelle out lapped Logan but she slowed down next to him.

"Hey. You're. Fast!" he said. "You should run past Richard and see what he does when he sees you out of the locker."

"I don't know…" she said.

"C'mon. it'll be funny." he assured. She seemed to give it a thought. After about ten seconds, she nodded and ran ahead. Logan watched her.

As she ran past Richard, he tripped and fell. Victor tripped over him because he was looking at Rachelle with a weird look and wasn't looking ahead. Kori soon followed.

Logan laughed. He could hear Richard, Victor and Kori getting yelled at for not paying attention.

Rachelle ran up to Logan again. She was laughing.

"I told you it would be funny!" Logan laughed.

"What if they get to me later?" Rachelle asked while still laughing.

"They won't be able to get you, because right after this, we have French. They're not in French." Logan told her. She smiled again.

"Oh yeah. Then school is over, which means band practice." she finished. They both heard a whistle.

"Laps are done. Time for basketball. Pick a partner and start chest passes." the teacher said.

"Wanna be my partner?" Logan asked. Rachelle nodded. They got a ball and started chest passes.

"Hey, I never got to ask you, do you want to watch us practice?" Rachelle asked after a few passes.

"Sure! I'd love to!" he answered. She giggled at how fast he answered. They continued chest passing until Rachelle caught something in the corner of her eye.

She dodged out of the way while receiving the chest pass from Logan at the same time.

She looked to one side of her to see Richard without a ball and looking rather angry. She looked to her other side to see a basketball a little ways away. She looked back at Logan who was shocked at how fast she dodged the basketball Richard threw.

"Wow! You dodged that fast!" he said. She smiled.

"Yeah well, he doesn't exactly have the best aim." she said.

Richard stomped past her, banging her shoulder with his and got his basketball. He walked back to Kori, but not before he banged shoulders with Rachelle again.

The whistle blew.

"Alright class. Time for a game of basketball. Get on teams."

**After school…**

"Logan, I'm going to band practice. Are you staying to watch?" Rachelle asked him as she walked towards the gym.

"You bet!" he said as he quickly shut his locker and ran to catch up to her. Little did they know that someone was watching them.

"So that's where you go after school…"

**How was it? I myself hate gym, so this chapter was kinda boring to write. Anyway. Review! Try and guess who was watching them. I could also use suggestions. Either way, Review!:)**


	6. RACHELLE!

**Hi! Sinomin here with a new chapter. Thanx to all that are reviewing. Nothing much to say… so I'm just going to start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: umm… yeah… if I didn't own them before, why would I own them now?**

Logan and Rachelle entered the gym.

"Hey guys. Ready to start?" Rachelle asked as her and Logan walked towards the set up equipment. They both looked at Logan. "He's going to watch." she said.

"Okay. So what song are we gonna play? I suggest one that _I_ wrote." said Tyson.

"No way! One that _I_ wrote! Yours suck!" he argued childishly. The two started arguing on which song they were going to play.

"Let's see what Logan thinks about our newest song. The one that _I _wrote." Rachelle said. The two boys nodded. Rachelle turned toward Logan.

"All you have to do is listen to this song and tell us how you liked it." she said to Logan. He nodded. Logan walked towards a bunch of chairs and grabbed a chair from the stack. He placed the chair a little ways away from them and sat down as Matt and Rachelle tuned their guitars. He looked at their at all their stuff.

There were two big speakers on either side of the band. There was a microphone stand holding… well, a microphone.

He shivered. Looking over to the door he saw why. The glass had had a big hole in it. About the size of a football. A new sheet of glass was laying on the floor, waiting to be put in to replace the hole. Logan went back to studying the equipment.

Rachelle's guitar was black, dark purple and dark blue. Matt's guitar was black, blue and red. Tyson's drums were black and blue. On the biggest drum was what looked like their band name.

It had the words 'The Ravens' in bold dark blue. In the background, behind the lettering, was a raven with glowing white eyes. It was spreading its wings. The whole image looked like it had been added on by the trio themselves.

Logan looked at the three as they got into position.

"Ready?" Rachelle asked. Tyson and Matt nodded. Logan smiled. Rachelle nodded:

_Every now and then we all want something._

_Even if there's no way of gettin' it. _

_If I stomp my feet quick that may be, _

_Be the way around it. _

_Could I get myself around it?_

_Get me what I want! _

_Everything that I've got._

_So get me what I want! _

_Cuz I'm a big shot._

They suddenly heard the gym door get slammed open **(Is that even possible?)** and they stopped playing. They all turned to see… Richard, Kori and Victor enter the gymnasium.

"Hope we came at a bad time. We just wanted to see our little buddy Rae." Richard said, cracking his knuckles. He smiled slightly.

Rachelle took a few steps back while Logan took a few steps forward.

"What do you want?" asked Logan. He was now standing in front of Rachelle with his fists out.

"We have come for the bitch you call a 'friend' standing behind you, former friend Logan." Kori answered. With that said, they started advancing toward Rachelle and Logan.

Tyson and Matt ran out the gym, not wanting anything to do with this, but Richard and the gang didn't seem to notice their departure. They walked right up to Logan and Rachelle.

"Move." said Richard in a, _you-would-so-be-dead-if-you-weren't-my-cousin_ kind of voice. Logan smiled slightly.

"Make me." he answered. Logan loved annoying Richard so much before. He loved it even more now considering he hated him now.

"Okay." Victor said, walking up to Logan and picking him up by his arms. He held Logan out enough so Logan couldn't reach him with his foot. Logan struggled against Victor's iron grip but stopped when he saw Rachelle backing slowly away from an advancing Richard and Kori.

"Rachelle, run!" Logan yelled to her, receiving a smack on the back of the head from Victor for speaking.

She immediately started running toward the door before being tripped by Kori again. Rachelle wasted no time in getting up and running toward the door again. She was about a meter and a half away from the door when Richard appeared in the doorway.

"Not getting away that easily." he said. She stopped herself before she ran right into him. They just stood there.

Rachelle and Richard just stood there staring daggers at each other.

"Rachelle, watch out!" Logan yelled, earning himself a smack on the back of the head again.

She was suddenly punched in the side of the head by Kori. She had forgotten about all about Kori.

Rachelle fell onto the floor but she instantly sat up. She leaned on one hand while the other held the side of her head.

She suddenly felt something hard smash against the back of her head and for that moment, everything seemed to slow down for Rachelle.

She saw glass pieces fly everywhere.

Her head hurt so much that it was almost numb, but not numb enough so that she couldn't feel it.

She saw everything slowly go blurry.

She could hear a whole bunch of sounds and noises and voices yelling but couldn't quite make any out.

She felt herself fall back down onto the cold floor again.

Blood was slowly seeping from her head.

She could make out one single voice. It was Logan. He was yelling something. His voice was filled with fear, terror… and anger for his cousin.

"RACHELLE!" she heard him yell. Everything went black.

**Here's another one of those **_**annoying**_** cliff-hangers :P **

**The song in this chapter was **_**I Always Get What I Want**_** by Avril Lavigne.**

**What do you think will happen? Have any suggestions? Just want to compliment? Got something to tell me? Have any advice? Just want to be nice? Review! It's the little button right over there.**

**I'll try and update soon.**


	7. stuffed cat

**Hi! Sorry about the cliff-hanger. But those who have written a multi chapter story know how fun it is to watch the readers squirm. Lol! Thanx to everyone that has reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans… but I do own season one, two, three, and four. The fifth season isn't out on dvd yet but it's coming out on June 22! I'll own every season!… Sorry, got off topic…(clears throat)… anyways.**

She could hear voices. There were other noises too. She kept her eyes closed as she focused on the voices.

"Is she gonna be okay?" she heard one voice say.

"Yes, she should regain consciousness soon." she heard another voice tell him.

Who were they talking about? Was it her? She slowly opened her eyes.

The light was blinding but her eyes adjusted quickly. She saw that she was in the hospital. There was a doctor standing at the edge of the bed with his back turned to her. She looked to her side and her eyes were met with a pair of green eyes. Next thing she knew, Logan was hugging her.

"Rachelle! Oh god! I thought you were dead!" he said to her. She saw the doctor turn around to face them.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. He looked to be about forty years old with ebony hair and glasses. Logan let go of her and sat back down. She put a hand to her head. She felt a bandage tightly wrapped around the wound.

"My head hurts, but other then that I feel fine." she told him. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard. After writing, he looked back up.

"Alright. I'd like you to stay for one more hour or so, okay? I've got to go check on another patient, you can talk to your little friend until I get back." he told Rachelle. She nodded. He walked out of the room. Rachelle turned her head towards Logan once more.

"How long have I been out?" she asked him. He looked at his wrist watch.

"It's about 7:00 now." he told her.

"What happened? All I remember is getting punched by Kori, then something getting smashed against my head." she said to Logan.

"After you fell, Richard picked up that sheet of glass, you know, the one that was going to replace the broken window, then he smashed that against your head. Your head was bleeding. Richard and the others ran. I didn't know what to do so I called the teachers. They called the hospital, they told me that I shouldn't come but I told them that you were my friend and that I was going with you. And… well… here we are." Logan explained to Rachelle. She just sat there listening the whole time.

When he finished, she thought for a moment. Logan was patient, he was just glad she was okay. After about a minute, Rachelle broke the silence.

"Did you tell them what happened?" she asked. Logan frowned.

"Yeah. I hope that's okay with you." she nodded.

"Yes. I was going to tell them sooner or later." she told him. He smiled. Then he remembered something.

"Oh yeah! I just remembered something! We wanted to phone your parents but we didn't know your last name. The doctor phoned the school to find out your last name. After finding out your last name, we looked in the phone book. There were a lot of numbers with your last name but, nobody we phoned seem to know you." he said. This time she frowned.

"Uh… can I trust you? I mean, with something I've never told anyone?" she asked him. He was startled by how serious she sounded all of a sudden. He smiled at her.

"Of course you can. I'm your friend." he said.

"Yeah… okay…. I'll tell you. But this is something that I don't want anyone to know okay?"

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. " he answered.

"I live in an orphanage." she said.

"You do?" Logan asked her. she nodded. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but, what happened to your parents?" he said. She took a deep breath.

"Well.. I was about nine when it happened. My dad always used to hurt me or fought with my mother when he came home. But one day he came home drunk. My mom sent me to my room when she heard him come in. I went to my room but I left the door open to listen."

"They started yelling at each other. Then… I heard my mom scream. Then it was silent. I could hear my dad coming for me so I closed my door and locked it. He started banging on my door and swearing at me. I grabbed a few of my possessions, including my cell phone and a locket from my mom, and escaped out the window. After that I ran a ways away from the house and phoned the police. They arrested my dad… for murdering my mom." Rachelle was fighting the tears welling up in her eyes.

"They places me in the orphanage… in a whole new city. This city. I started going to school here and… here I am." she finished. Tears were now falling from her face. Logan wiped a tear from her face, causing her to look up.

"Hey, don't cry. I know something that might cheer you up. When I told the teachers about Richard and the others, they moved them to the other end of the school! Their lockers and classes are over there now." he told her. She smiled.

"I'm guessing that means they won't hurt me anymore." she said. Logan nodded. Rachelle wiped her eyes.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, what were the few things that you grabbed before you went out the window? Whatever they were they must have been important to you." he said.

"Well… it was a while ago but I can remember it so clearly. I grabbed my cell phone and my mom's locket like I told you, but I also grabbed my diary and a….. stuffed cat that I've had since I was two." she felt embarrassed about telling Logan about the stuffed cat. Logan opened his mouth to say something when the doctor walked back in.

"You may leave now, but take it easy for a few days okay?" he said. Rachelle nodded and quickly got off the bed. She and Logan then walked out of the hospital.

"Can I walk with you to the orphanage?" Logan asked as they walked outside. She thought for a moment.

"I don't see why not." she answered. Logan smiled and ran up beside her. They started walking down the sidewalk. Rachelle wasn't talking to him, and he knew why.

"Ya know, you don't have to be embarrassed about having a stuffed cat. I have a stuffed green monkey that I've had since I was four, and I still have it now." he told her. She looked up.

"You do?" Rachelle asked. Logan nodded.

"Lots of other people probably have something they were given when they were young too. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." she looked at him strangely. "Okay, so if someone showed up at school with a stuffed animal they would be embarrassed, but that's not my point. I mean, it's …. natural." he said.

"Thanks. For everything." she said. He could see her smile under the shadow that her hood cast.

**Well… how was it? Should I turn this fanfic into a romance/hurt/comfort?**

**I'll be updating a bit slower for a while cause my friend's mom died and my uncle is in the hospital and they don't know what's wrong with him. I will be updating though.**

**About that stuffed cat thing… I wasn't planning on that but it just seemed to write itself! And one time I was teased about having a stuffed animal. It was even a cat. Anywayz.**

**I could really use some suggestions. Put some in your reviews if you want.**


	8. name that song

**YAY! Update time! Sorry for taking so long. I've been busy… anywayz. Raven of Alaska, thank you for reviewing the most. I read Christmas Cheer the other day, I love it so far.**

**Check my poll and vote if you think this should be a romance story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own the MP3 player that I'm listening to.**

They reached the orphanage. Logan turned to face her.

"Do you think I could walk you to school tomorrow?" he ask her. She turned to face him but he still couldn't see her face because of her hood.

"Sure, but why don't I show up at your place and we can go from there?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. "where do you live anyway?" Logan gave her his address. "Okay, I'll see you there."

He reached behind her head and pulled down her hood. She looked at him. "I think you look better when your hood's down." he said. She smiled.

"Well I better go inside. Considering you weren't able to reach them, they're probably worried sick." she said as she turned and opened the door. Rachelle walked in and looked back at Logan. "Goodnight Logan." she said as she closed the door.

"Goodnight Rachelle." he said as he turned around and walked toward his own house.

He lived rather close to the orphanage and he thought that was going to suck. He knew now that it wasn't.

**The next day…**

Logan woke up without his mom calling him for once. He quickly got up and did his morning routine. While he was putting his books into his backpack, his mom called him.

"Logan, there's someone at the door for you!" he quickly put the rest of his books in his backpack and slung it over his back. He ran to the door.

"Hey, ready to go?" Rachelle asked him. Logan nodded and they both walked out, but not before Logan said bye to his mom. After they walked a little ways, Logan broke the silence.

"So.. Why did we leave so early? I usually leave 20 minutes later then this." Logan said.

"Well, it may not be band practice day, but we are practicing this morning, to make up for the interrupted practice yesterday. I thought that you could watch. I hope that's okay with you." she said. He smiled at her.

"Of course it is. I love to watch you guys play." he said. They rounded the corner and saw Tyson and Matt hooking up the stuff.

"Hey guys. He's gonna watch us again." she told them when they looked at Logan. They both noticed Rachelle's head was bandaged up.

"Rachelle, what happened?" Matt asked with concern in his voice.

"Little mishap at school. Don't freak out or anything. So, how about we play the song that we haven't named yet, so maybe Logan can help name it." Rachelle said. The boys both nodded. They went to there instruments and tuned them quickly. They got into position and started playing. It was one of the few slower songs they had.

_na na na na na na na _

_I miss you, _

_I miss so bad, _

_I don't forget you, _

_oh it so sad,_

_I hope you can hear me, _

_I remember it clearly, _

_the day you slipped away, _

_was the day I found it won't be the same, _

_oh, _

_na na na na na na na, _

_I didn't get around to kiss you, _

_goodbye on the hand, _

_I wish that I could see you again, _

_I know that I can't, _

_oh, _

_I hope you can hear me, _

_cause I remember it clearly, _

_the day you slipped away, _

_was the day I found it won't be the same, _

_oh, _

_I've had my wake up, _

_won't you wake up, _

_I keep asking why, _

_and I can't take it, _

_it wasn't fake it happened you passed by, _

_now your gone, now your gone, _

_there you go, there you go, _

_somewhere I cant bring you back, _

_now your gone, now your gone, _

_there you go, there you go, _

_somewhere you're not coming back,_

_the day you slipped away, _

_was the day I found it wont be the same, _

_no, the day you slipped away, _

_was the day I found it wont be the same, no, _

_na na na na na na na na, I miss you._

When they finished, Logan clapped as usual. Rachelle smiled and put her guitar down.

"How did you like it?" she asked.

"It was awesome." Logan said.

"What do you think it should be called? We can't think of a good name." Tyson asked him. Logan thought for a moment. After a while, he spoke.

"How about… Slipped Away?" he said. The whole band thought about the name. Matt broke the silence.

"I like that." he said. Tyson spoke second.

"Me too." Now all eyes were on Rachelle.

"Sure." she said. Everyone cheered. "Well, we should get going." Rachelle said. The three put their stuff in the garage and closed the door. "I'm walking again, bye guys." she said to Matt and Tyson.

"Bye Rae." they both said.

"Don't call me Rae!" she yelled at them as she and Logan were walking down the sidewalk.

"I have a feeling that I know who you wrote that song about." Logan said as they walked. Rachelle looked down.

"Yeah… I miss her." she said as she looked up into the sky. Logan followed her action. The sky was light blue with clouds dotting it.

**How was this chapter? Review! As I said at the starting of the chapter, check out my poll.**

**It was so cool, while I was writing this chapter, I had my MP3 player on shuffle. At the part when Rachelle was saying goodnight to Logan, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne started playing! Has something like this ever happened to you? By the way, the song Rachelle sang was called 'Slipped Away' by …. Take a guess… Avril Lavigne.**

**Review!**


	9. lunch time

**Hey. I went and checked the release date for the fifth season because I didn't think that sounded right (the date that I gave you) and I have good news and bad news. **

**Bad news is I found out my sister was playing with the memo pad in my phone. The release date was **_**July**_** 22. The good news is that the date was changed to July 8. Terribly sorry to those that were all exited about June 22. But July 8 isn't that far from it. So… anywayz.**

**Here's the next update. Check out my poll, say if you think this story should be a romance or friendship story. You could also say which one you like better in the reviews.**

When Rachelle and Logan arrived at school, they were overjoyed to see that Richard, Victor and Kori weren't standing where they usually did. They walked into the school grounds and about a dozen teens were standing around them.

"What happened to your head?" one of the cheerleaders asked Rachelle. She smiled the kind of smile you make when you have a mischievous idea. This action confused Logan.

"Go ask Richard Greyson what happened to my head. That goes for all of you." She answered to them. All of them left to look for Richard. Once they all disappeared around the corner of the school, Logan turned to face Rachelle.

"Why did you tell them to do that?" he said. She turned to face him, the smile on her face never leaving.

"Simple, everyone will be swarming around him for almost the whole day asking questions. If I'm correct, he will be really annoyed by the end of the day." she answered. Logan laughed.

"Yeah, one time at a family reunion in a park, I followed him around all day and asked completely useless questions just to annoy him. It worked. By the end of the day, I had been thrown into the pond four times, I had gotten six wedgies and I was hanging in a big tree by my underwear when it came time to leave." Logan told her. They both laughed. The bell rang. They slowly stopped laughing and headed towards the school.

**At lunch break…**

"AAGH! LEAVE ME ALONE!" they heard from the other end of the school. Rachelle and Logan laughed.

"Something tells me that those teens we saw earlier are playing twenty questions with Richard." Logan said. Rachelle giggled.

"This has been a great school day so far." Logan looked at her and smiled.

"C'mon, we should get into the lunch room before there's nowhere left to sit." he told her. They went to their lockers and grabbed their lunches. They then headed into the lunch room.

They were greeted to the sound of teens chatting, the smell of different varieties of food, and the sight of people everywhere.

"Boys! Don't sit on the tables! People eat there!" they heard a supervisor yell.

"Who took my chair?!" someone yelled. They heard a crash of someone falling.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" they heard someone else yell.

"Yeah! On my chair!"

"Gimme back my fudge brownie!" someone screamed rather childishly.

"I don't got no brownies!"

They looked around…... Nowhere to sit.

"What do we do now? There's nowhere to sit." Logan said. Rachelle walked over to the stack of chairs, but instead of grabbing one, she held her lunch kit between her teeth and grabbed two.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked. She tried her best to answer so that he could understand her with her lunch still in her teeth.

"Jus-" she stopped, put the chairs down and took her lunch kit out of her mouth. "Just grab two chairs and follow me." she told him. With having said what she wanted to say, she put her lunch kit back into her mouth and grabbed the chairs once more.

Logan put his lunch kit into his mouth and grabbed two chairs. He followed Rachelle to a spot close to the corner where there was no table. Rachelle set down the two chairs she was carrying and set her lunch kit down on one of them. She then sat in the other.

"Something tells me you don't have a place to sit often." Logan said to her once he had put his chairs down and taken his lunch kit out of his mouth. She only nodded as she moved the chair with her lunch kit in front of her.

"I don't really mind that much though." she told him. "Use one chair as a table to put your lunch kit on. Just don't set your food on it. Who knows who's ass has been on these chairs." she said to him as she opened her lunch. Logan did the same.

Rachelle had a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple, yogurt and Oreo cookies. Logan had a peanut butter sandwich, a banana, chocolate pudding and chocolate chip cookies.

They ate their sandwiches first. While they were eating their cookies, some people left the lunch room, so Rachelle and Logan moved their stuff to the table and put one chair away. Then they ate the rest of their lunch happily.

**After school…**

"Can I walk with you home?" Logan asked Rachelle as he walked over to her. She grabbed her backpack out of her locker and zipped it up. She then closed her locker and locked it.

"Sure." she answered. They walked outside and headed down the sidewalk. Silence was something that Logan couldn't stand so he quickly broke it.

"Soo… when is that school dance thingy. I haven't really stopped to look at the bulletin board." Logan asked. Rachelle thought for a moment.

"It's in two weeks." she answered.

"Have you and the band figured out what songs you're playing there?" he asked her.

"We are still working on it. Why?" she asked.

"I just want to know…. Do you think I could help you guys?" Logan asked her.

"With what?"

"I don't know… anything I can help with."

"Well…. There is something the band asked me to ask you." she said. "But I'll tell you later."

With that said they walked in silence for the rest of the way. The whole walk Logan was trying to think of what the band could possibly need him to do.

**How was it? I'm coming up with the ending in my head but I don't know what should happen in between… or if this should be a romance story…. So I'm missing a few details in my head.**

**Review please! I would really appreciate it. Sorry again for giving you guys the wrong date. This time I wrote the date on my hand.**


	10. Very Rude Awakening

**Time for chapter number ten! So I'm probably going to continue updating at this pace. My mom cut down my computer time to two hours a day! I gotta split that up between reading, writing and reviewing fanfics! Anywayz.**

**I read over my whole story and I caught a mistake. At the starting of this fanfic, I said that Logan was fifteen years old. Later in the chapter, I said they were all the same age. How can Richard drive then? Don't you have to be like sixteen, seventeen or eighteen to get your license? How many of you caught this? Lol! Anywayz. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot about this last chapter. I don't own Teen Titans… the sad truth.**

**On the weekend…**

Logan was laying backwards on his bed (feet on the pillow) reading a comic book. He usually would get right into it but today, he had something or _someone_ on his mind.

Rachelle and him were going to hang out for a while. First they were going to the movies and then to the park later. But that wasn't until six o'clock, and Logan couldn't wait. But it was only two o'clock in the afternoon and he was trying to keep himself busy until six o'clock came around.

He put his comic book down and sighed. He glanced once more at his clock before an idea struck him.

_I'll go watch T.V._ he thought. He got off his bed and walked slowly down the stairs and headed for the family room. When he reached the family room, he looked at the table beside the couch. No remote.

He started searching the living room for the lost remote. After what felt like forever of endless searching, he found the lost remote under the couch.

Logan sat on the couch and turned the television on. He flipped through the channels lazily until he had gone through all the channels and he still didn't find anything good on.

He got up and walked toward the movie stack. After scanning through all the movies, he finally picked Air Bud out and put it in the DVD player.

--

When the movie was over, he stretched and looked at the clock. It read 6:05pm. He was five minutes late and he was supposed to go and pick her up! He quickly got up not even bothering to turn off the T.V. and headed towards the door.

"Bye mom, I gotta go!" he yelled as he reached for his jacket. He dashed out the door, closed it and ran towards the orphanage. Logan got there quickly and knocked. A lady answered the door. She was probably the cook of the orphanage because she was wearing an apron. She was a little chubby with brown hair.

"Hello." she said. She eyed him strangely. "Can I.. Help you?" she asked.

"Umm.. I'm looking for Rachelle. Do you know where she is?" he asked. She thought about it.

"I guess, follow me." she answered. Logan was lead down a maze of hallways before they stopped in front of a door. The woman knocked. There was no answer so she just opened the door. Logan followed her in cautiously. He looked at the bed in the corner.

Rachelle was asleep, she wasn't under the covers though.

She had on a plain white T-shirt and black sweatpants. She was laying on her back, tilted toward one side a bit more then the other side. One of her arms was rested over her mid-section. her other arm was hanging stiffly over the edge of the bed with a book that was open. By the looks of it, she had fallen asleep while reading a book. The lady walked up to the side of the bed. Logan followed her.

"She looks so sweet when she's sleeping…… RACHELLE!" the woman yelled. Logan was surprised by the sudden noise and he jumped, but Rachelle was clearly more startled then him.

"AAHH!" Rachelle screamed as her book fell out of her hand and her eyes shot open. She fell right off of the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. "Oww… Linda, how many times have I told you not to do that." Linda tried her hardest not to laugh. Rachelle sat up and rubbed her head.

"Sorry girl, I just couldn't resist." Linda said while holding back laughter that was dying to get out as she headed towards the door. Once she was out, she closed the door and they both heard Linda release all the laughter she had been holding in.

Rachelle stuck her tongue out at the door as if Linda was standing there. She then looked up and saw Logan. "Oh… hi. Is it time to go?" she asked as she blushed slightly. She noticed he had a surprised look on his face. "Linda does that all the time if you were wondering." Rachelle told him as she laughed slightly at the look on Logan's face. He smiled.

"We'd better get going. The movie should be starting soon." Logan reminded her. She nodded.

"Yeah, your right." she said as she got up, stretched and straightened her clothing. She the book she had dropped, picked it up, and set it down on her bed. She grabbed her blue hoodie. With that done, she and Logan headed out the door.

Rachelle lead Logan out because he didn't remember the way through the maze of halls. After a bunch of left and right turns, he was finally lead to the door he recognized to be the one he entered in.

Once they were outside, they started walking toward the movie theatre.

"So what movie are we going to see? We never really planned that out." Logan asked.

"I don't even know what movies are playing. You choose." she told him hoping that she wouldn't regret saying that.

**At the movies…**

Logan looked at the list of movies again.

"Uhhh….. Two tickets to 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' please." Logan said to the ticket person.

"How old are you and your friend?" he asked Logan.

"We're both fifteen." he answered. The man grabbed two tickets and gave them to Logan after he paid. Rachelle and Logan walked to the snack counter.

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of guy to want to see 'Alvin and the Chipmunks'." Rachelle said as Logan bought himself some popcorn.

"Well, I like animals. Aren't you getting anything?" Logan said. Rachelle shook her head.

"No. C'mon, the movie should be starting soon." Rachelle said. They walked into the theatre area.

**After the movie…**

"That was a hilarious movie!" Logan said as they walked out of the theatre. Rachelle giggled.

"Now where are we going?" Rachelle asked.

"We were going to go to the park remember?" Logan reminded her.

"Okay. Let's go." she said.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! What do you think they're gonna do at the park?… honestly, I have no clue…. Anywayz.**

**That whole thing where Linda gives Rachelle a rude awakening, I just thought it would be funny. Nothing big.**

**Alvin and the chipmunks is an awesome movie, and so funny. Just thought I'd let you know that.**

**I'm giving you one more chance before I close the poll and count up the votes I have so far. It looks like its leaning towards romance.**

**Please review!**


	11. only one way to find out!

**I read over this chapter and I'm all like 'whoa this sucks' so I just changed some things in it. Not a whole new chapter but you might wanna read it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Teen Titans.**

"So what are we doing anyway?" Rachelle asked once they arrived. Logan looked around. His eyes stopped on the pond. He grabbed her hand and led her to it. Once they were standing in front of it, Logan let go of her hand. Rachelle looked at him questioningly.

"I.. uh… really like animals." he answered sheepishly as he pointed to the ducks with one hand and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. He sat down at the edge of the pond. Rachelle sat down beside him. They sat there in silence watching the ducks and ducklings until Logan had an idea. "I have an idea." he said as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out his popcorn bag from the movie.

"What are you doing?" Rachelle asked.

"Just watch." he answered. He reached into the popcorn bag and pulled out a few pieces. He then held them out towards the pond and sat as still as he could.

After awhile, a little duckling seemed to notice the food and swam towards Logan cautiously. It stopped at Logan's hand and eyed Logan, then the popcorn. The duckling grabbed the popcorn quickly in it's beak and swam away to the other ducks and ducklings. Logan smiled and brushed his hand on his pant leg to get rid of the popcorn crumbs. Rachelle smiled.

They sat there in silence once again, watching the ducks and ducklings swim around. Three shadows appeared causing Rachelle and Logan to look behind themselves. Standing there was none other then Richard, Victor and Kori. Logan instantly got up and stood protectively in front of Rachelle.

"What do you want?" Logan asked them. His voice was full of hatred.

"We just wanted to say, we're sorry." Richard said.

"Well you're not- wait, you're sorry?" Logan asked, looking at the three disbelievingly. Rachelle looked up at them too.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to send ya to the hospital." Victor said to Rachelle. She looked over at Richard.

"I don't know what made me do what I did. My anger just took over." Richard explained with his hands in his pockets. "We're really sorry. We won't harm you anymore… friends?" he asked as he took his hand out of his pocket and held it out to Rachelle. She stood up and looked at Logan. He smiled. She turned to face Richard. After thinking it over quickly in her head she answered.

"Close enough." she said as she shook hands with Richard. She knew it would take a while to trust them.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Richard asked Logan and Rachelle.

"Well, first we went to the movies then we came here." Logan answered. Victor grinned.

"Sounds kinda like a date to me." he teased. Logan and Rachelle both blushed.

"Dude, we're just hanging out like friends!" Logan said to him. Rachelle nodded in agreement.

"I think you two make a cute couple" Victor thought out loud, completely ignoring what Logan said. Logan glared at him angrily while Rachelle just blushed again.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Logan asked trying to change the subject.

"We were walking to the mall of shopping when we spotted you. We hoped to apologize to Rachelle." Kori answered.

"What are you guys going to the mall for?" asked Logan.

"Friend Victor needs the running shoes, I wish to get some more of the clothing and boyfriend Richard wishes to accompany us." Kori said. Richard blushed upon hearing 'boyfriend Richard.' "Do you wish to join us?"

"Nah, me and Rachelle are gonna stay here for a while." Logan answered.

"Well, we'll see ya later then." Victor said as he turned to leave. With that, the three left the park. Logan and Rachelle looked at each other once the group was out of sight.

"That was… unexpected." Rachelle said. Logan nodded in agreement. Just then, he felt a drop of water drip onto his nose causing him to shiver. They both looked up to see the sky covered in clouds and more raindrops fall. They were quickly soaked. "Super." Rachelle muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, we can sit under that tree until the rain stops. I don't think it will last to long." Logan said pointing to a big tree a little ways away from them. His hair was dripping wet and it was drooping in his face. Rachelle nodded and they ran towards the tree. They reached it and quickly hid under it. Rachelle started ringing out her hair.

"That's not how you're supposed to dry off, do it like this!" Logan shook like a dog. Water droplets flew everywhere.

"Hey!" Rachelle laughed while covering her face with her hands to try and keep water from flying into her face. Logan looked up at her and smiled.

_She looks cute when she laughs _he thought._ Whoa! Where did _that_ come from? I don't really mean that do I? Wait, of course I do! She does look cute when she laughs. I also thought she was pretty when I first saw her… wait, if I'm thinking like this, does that mean I like her? Well, I do like her, but not like that! Do I?_

"Hello! Earth calling Logan!" Rachelle said, bringing Logan out of his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"You have been staring at me for about five minutes." she answered. Logan blushed. He noticed she was blushing slightly as well.

"Oh.. Uhh… sorry about.. That. Heh heh." he said while rubbing the back of his head out of habit. Just then, he noticed the rain had slowed down quite a bit. The clouds were going away into a different direction, uncovering the sun that was now setting. Logan looked over at Rachelle and held in a gasp.

She was looking up at the sky, a slight smile played on her lips. Her eyes glistened with the sun. her skin was slightly wet making it appear to be glowing. Her hair was still wet causing it to shimmer under the sunlight.

"Beautiful…" Logan said without thinking. He instantly slapped his hand over his mouth. Rachelle looked at him.

"Did you say something?" she asked._ oh good, she didn't hear me._

"Just talking to myself." he answered. Rachelle returned her gaze to the sky.

_She's beautiful._ Logan thought._ this time I know I mean it._ Logan looked away from her._ Do i have... a crush on her? No! of course not._ He looked at her again and he found himself blushing madly._ Ok, so I blush when I see her, but does that mean I have a crush on her? Duh! Ok, so I have a crush on her, but does she like me the same way? Only one way to find out! _He took a deep breath and asked her something that he thought he would never ask her.

"Do- do you want to.. Go out on a.. date sometime?" he asked her. She looked at him. He noticed she was blushing and she had a shocked look on her face. Logan was worried she was gonna say no as she thought about it.

"Why don't we just call this a date?" Rachelle answered. Logan thought about it. It did seem a lot like a date.

"Sure, why not?" he answered. Rachelle once again turned her head towards the sky. When Logan thought she wasn't looking, he scooched(sp?) over so that he was millimeters away from her. Rachelle noticed this and turned her head a little more to hide a blush that was creeping along her face. Logan saw this and smiled. He was officially on a date with Rachelle Roth.

**So… how was it? I honestly thought it sucked and that it was cheezy.**

**I originally planned the part where Richard and the gang apologized to be at the very end but I had no clue what to put in here so I just put that in. **

**Review! **


	12. Name calling

**Hi! I know it's been awhile since I've updated but… okay, so I have absolutely no excuse this time. If you didn't know, I changed a few things in the last chapter. Anywayz.**

**I'm thinking about having this chapter and then two more chapters after with a bunch of flashbacks. Do you dudes like that idea or do you want more chapters then that? Got any suggestions for what should happen? Put them in your reviews!**

**I'm probably gonna have the days all screwed up. I can't remember which day the last chapter was! I think it was Saturday but I'm not entirely sure…anywayz!**

**I don't own them! Not one!**

The next school day, Rachelle was absent. Of course, Logan was the first to notice and his first thought was that she was sick._ I just saw her like… yesterday! She didn't seem sick at all!_ He felt bad now. What if she was actually sick yesterday and he just hadn't noticed it? He would feel really bad, that's what.

At break, he was hanging out with Richard and the gang. They hadn't teased or bullied anyone since the incident in the gym.

Richard, Victor, Kori and himself were throwing a football back and forth. Kori was stronger then she looked. Way stronger. She threw it and it flew right into a tree. The four walked to the tree.

"Aww, man! That was my favorite football!" Victor whined.

"I'll get it." Richard said. He jumped into the tree. A few seconds later, the football fell out of the tree and hit Logan right on the head.

"Oww!" he whined. The others started to giggle. "Dudes! It's so not funny!" Richard poked his head out of the leaves. A robin flew down and perched on his head. Now they were laughing at _Richard._ "Dude! I'm totally gonna call you Robin from now on!"

Robin glared daggers at Logan and tried to blow the bird off his head considering his hands were holding on to the tree. Another robin came and landed on his head. Forgetting that he was in a tree, he waved both hands around trying to scare the robins off his head, only to fall.

"Hey, thanks for breaking my fall. that coulda hurt." he said. Logan's head popped out from under him.

"Yeah… lucky you.. GET OFF ME!" he yelled. The three coulda sworn that they heard him snarl. This didn't go unnoticed by Rich- I mean _Robin_.

"Did you just snarl? Hey, I've got the perfect name for you! From now on I'm calling you… Beastboy!" Robin said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just… GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Beastboy yelled from underneath Robin.

"Alright, alright…" Robin got off of him and he took a deep breath. He stretched a few times.

"Dude! I got an idea!" he told them.

"Then we should cherish this moment…" Victor said filling in for Rachelle. It took a while but Lo- I mean _Beastboy_ finally caught on, but he chose to ignore it.

"Why don't we _all_ get nicknames? Y'know, just for us five to call each other. Me and Robin already have one."

"That's not a bad idea. What are we gonna call me?" Victor questioned.

"Well… your good with technology. Why not tech?" Beastboy suggested.

"Too original. How about Cyborg?" Robin said.

"Ooh, I like that." Cyborg said.

"I wish to part take in the names of nick!" Kori said while waving her hand in the air as if she was in class.

"Starfire." suggested Robin.

"That is a beautiful name of nick boyfriend Rich- _Robin_." Starfire said to him.

"How did you think up that name?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Because I think she's a star and she's _so hot._" Robin answered without thinking. Starfire blushed furiously while Beastboy and Cyborg tried to contain their laughter. It was then he realized what he just said. He turned beat red.

"How did your date with Rachelle go?" Robin asked taking the heat off himself. All eyes turned towards Beastboy.

"Dude! It was so not a date!" He answered.

"Yeah right! Once we 'left' we went behind the tree you and Rae sat under. We heard the whole thing!" Cyborg said. Beastboy flushed.

**After school…**

Lo-_Beastboy_ was at home thinking about Rachelle. He wanted to know that she was okay, but he knew he would seem overprotective. Just then, he remembered something. He hurriedly grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

Once he was there, he knocked on the door. He was surprised when Rachelle was the one to answer the door. She looked tired but perked up a little upon seeing Logan.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I… remembered that I never returned these to you." Logan answered. He leaned down and grabbed something from out of his backpack. He pulled it out to reveal three books. The three books she had forgotten one day. No, not _one day_, that was the day Logan started school here. The day he found out Richard, Vic and Kori were bullies. The day he met Rachelle.

"I've been looking for those, where did you find them?" she asked while taking the books from Logan's hands.

"You forgot them at school one day." he replied.

"Which day? How long have you had them?" She questioned.

"The day… the day I met you." he answered. They both stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"May as well come in." Rachelle said as she stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. as he did, his hand lightly brushed hers, sending a weird feeling through both of them. Logan looked down suddenly finding the floor to be very interesting while Rachelle blushed and looked away.

When they were both in what looked like a living room, Logan sat on a couch while Rachelle settled for an armchair. They sat in silence again until Logan broke the silence.

"So why weren't you at school today?" Logan asked.

"One of the people that worked here **(What would they people that work at an orphanage be considered? Caretakers?)** retired and they asked if I could miss school for today and help around. I'll be at school tomorrow. What all did I miss?"

"Nothing much happened. Mrs. Yells-a-lot assigned an essay to be due. Oh! But Me, Richard, Victor and Kori all have nicknames now!" he said excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"And what are they?"

"I'm Beastboy, Richard is Robin, Victor is Cyborg, and Kori is Starfire! Wait! We never gave you a nickname!"

"I'm sure I can live without one." she said. "How did you guys think of those nicknames anyway?" Rachelle asked to change the subject. It worked.

"Long story."

"I've got time." she told him while leaning back.

"Okay, so it all started when we were playing football…"

**Another chapter finished. Got any suggestions for the next one? Should I just have two more chapters with a bunch of flashbacks? Well, see that little rectangle in the corner that says 'submit review'? move that little arrow overtop the go button, click, and tell me whatcha think.**

**Not much left to say………………………………... Bye!**


	13. Raven

**Yay! Chapter… uh… (Goes and checks) Chapter 13 is here! Does anyone remember what day I said the dance was? I totally forgot and I'm too lazy to reread this fic. If you do remember, could you put it in a review? Anywayz. **

**I have no clue what's gonna happen in this chapter so it may suck.**

It was the next day and Rachelle was at school as she said she would; Beastboy was happy about that. It was break and the five were just… standing and talking. Rachelle seemed a lot happier since Richard, Victor and Kori quit their bullying days.

"Hey! I remembered something! Again! Rachelle still doesn't have a nickname!" Beastboy exclaimed grabbing everyone's attention.

"And like I said, I can live without one." Rachel said coolly. They all looked at her.

"How about… Violet? Friend Rachelle likes that colour and it is a very pretty name." Starfire suggested, ignoring what Rachelle said.

"No." Rachelle said. It appeared that she was getting a nickname no matter how much she didn't want to.

"how about shadow?" Cyborg suggested while remembering how gothic she was.

"That sounds more like a name for a cat." Rachelle answered.

"Crow." Robin stated randomly as he spotted a crow flying in the sky.

"mm…" was all she said. She liked the idea, yet at the same time, she didn't. she wanted something a little different then crow though.

"I got it! Raven!" Beastboy said. Rachelle hesitated a moment to quickly think it over before answering.

"I like that." she said. Beastboy smiled widely.

"So we all have nicknames now…" Cyborg said. Just then, Raven remembered something.

"Logan?"

"_Beastboy_." he corrected.

"Right, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure Raven." feeling slightly proud that she picked the nickname he suggested. Raven led him around the corner, they ignored the kissy faces Cyborg was making.

"Remember when I told you that the band wanted your help?" she asked. Beastboy thought for a moment then answered.

"Yeah…"

"Well, meet us after school in the gym and we'll talk about that." she said.

"Okay…" he said. Raven smiled and walked back to the others. Beastboy was soon to follow.

**After school…**

Beastboy pushed open the gym doors and walked in. he immediately saw the band sitting in the middle of the gym talking. There backs were facing him so they didn't notice him come in. He walked up behind them.

"…I know but you don't want to." Raven said to one of the boys.

"Hi guys!" he said to make himself known. Raven jumped, causing the stool that she was sitting on to tip and fall over with Raven following with a thud that echoed considering they were in the gym.

"BEASTBOY!" she yelled.

"Heh heh… sorry Raven. Didn't mean to scare ya." he said while scratching the back of his head. Raven blew some loose strands of hair out of her face before giving Beastboy a glare. He sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Anyway," Raven continued on the conversation the group was having before they were rudely interrupted, "Since you don't want to, I think he should do it." said while standing up and brushing away some non existent dust and dirt.

"Who are you talking about?" Beastboy asked, feeling totally clueless.

"But I don't think he should." Matt argued.

"Be reasonable Matt." Raven said.

"What are you talking about?" Beastboy asked again.

"I am being reasonable! He's not part of the band so he shouldn't." Matt reasoned.

"He could easily become one."

"WOULD YOU QUIT FIGHTING AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!" Beastboy yelled. All three of them stared at him in silence. Pure silence. A cricket started chirping.

"Matt's being stubborn. That's what the hell's going on." Raven stated, finally breaking the uncomfortable silence. She didn't sound mad that Beastboy yelled, so much as Matt arguing so much. Matt glared at Raven but she seemed unfazed.

"Well maybe I wo-"

"QUIT FIGHTING!" Beastboy yelled once more cutting off Matt. The three silenced and looked at Beastboy once more. "Now tell me what you're fighting about."

The three band members exchanged looks before nodding slightly to each other. Their eyes returned to Beastboy once again.

"Can you play electric guitar?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah…"

"We're arguing because we- correction, Tyson and I think you should substitute for one of us in the band at the school dance." Raven said. Beastboy's eyes widened. He was guessing it was Matt they were talking about. That would be _awesome!_ Being in a band with Raven.

"Cool! But why?" He asked.

"Cause our most awesomest guitarist can't come." Tyson said.

"I'd be happy to substitute, but why can't Matt come?" Beastboy asked. The band exchanged looks.

"Beastboy… It's not Matt…. It's me." Raven said. Beastboy's eyes widened again.

"What?! But why?!" Beastboy questioned.

**Okay, the only reason I didn't update was because I didn't know any reason for Raven not to be able to show up. I need suggestions!**


	14. what just happened?

**Hello! I've finally updated! You guys are probably thinking 'It's about time!' huh. I apologize but something was wrong with my computer so yeah. Anywayz, The next chapter is probably gonna be the dance! There's some exciting news. I've also got it all planned out so it won't take as long, unless I'm too lazy to type it out.:P**

_RECAP_

"_We're arguing because we- correction, Tyson and I think you should substitute for one of us in the band at the school dance." Raven said. Beastboy's eyes widened. He was guessing it was Matt they were talking about. That would be awesome! Being in a band with Raven._

"_Cool! But why?" He asked._

"_Cause our most awesomest guitarist can't come." Tyson said._

"_I'd be happy to substitute, but why can't Matt come?" Beastboy asked. The band exchanged looks._

"_Beastboy… It's not Matt…. It's me." Raven said. Beastboy's eyes widened again._

"_What?! But why?!" Beastboy questioned._

"Well, you know how I am living in the orphanage?" Raven said. Beastboy glanced over at Matt and Tyson. Raven, knowing what he was thinking, said "Don't worry. I already told them the whole story." Beastboy looked back at Raven, waiting for her to continue. "Well… Someone decided to adopt me." Beastboy's jaw dropped.

"Does that mean.. you're… moving?"

"Yeah."

"But--"

"Don't worry, I'll still live in Jump City. Nonetheless I'm still moving, I'm going to be missing from school for like two weeks, that includes the dance." Raven stated. "Another question. Are you able to sing?" Beastboy thought about it.

"I really don't know. Why?"

"Cause we need a guy to sing the duet with our replacement singer." Tyson said.

"And Matt and Tyson are too chicken to do it themselves." Raven added. Said boys glared at her. Raven went unfazed.

"Who's the replacement singer?" Beastboy asked.

"Terra." Raven stated angrily while glaring at Matt and Tyson, who smiled sheepishly. "Those two took it upon themselves to choose the singer without me. I absolutely _hate_ Terra."

"Why do you hate Terra so much?" Beastboy asked. Raven was hesitant before answering.

"Me and Terra used to be friends. Best friends. We used to hang out all the time. This was before Robin and them were after me. They were after someone else. But one day, the girl they used to pick on, moved. Terra then went to them, explaining how I got good marks. Of course they came after me then. When I thought it couldn't get worse, she took my boyfriend. I've hated her ever since. She was the reason Robin and the others started picking on me." Raven explained. Beastboy had a sympathetic look on his face. Matt and Tyson exchanged looks.

"Sorry Rachelle, we didn't know. We'll get someone else." Matt said. Raven smiled.

"Thanks." she said, "Beastboy, we need to know if you can sing and if you'd be willing to sing a duet." Raven said. She handed him a sheet of paper.

Tyson sat at the drums and Raven got her electric guitar. They started playing and Beastboy sang the lines how he thought they went. After, the band exchanged looks.

"You're really good. Would you be willing to play guitar and sing a duet?" Raven asked.

"Sure. Wait, do I have to play the electric guitar when I'm singing in the duet?"

"No, the duet song is easy enough for Matt so he'll just do it himself." Raven stated.

"Okay, then I'm in." Beastboy claimed. The band smiled.

"Then you're officially part of the band." Raven said. Beastboy smiled a goofy smile. Raven handed her electric guitar to him. "Show us what ya got." Raven said with a smile.

He positioned the guitar and started playing a fast rock tune. When he was done, they clapped like he did when they played. Tyson checked the clock.

"Whoa, practice is done already. I gotta get going. See ya!" he said as he went out the back door after putting his drums in the equipment room.

"I better get going too. Bye!" Matt said. He placed his guitar in the equipment room by Tyson's drums before running out the back door. Once they were both gone, Beastboy turned to Raven.

"So, where ya moving to?" Raven smiled.

"It's a surprise. Why don't you walk with me home and I'll show you along the way?" Beastboy smiled. They put the rest of the equipment away and walked out the back door.

They walked the way they normally did, the same way and everything. but as they neared Beastboy's house, Raven stopped in front of the house right next to Beastboy's house! Beastboy was puzzled as to why she stopped until he remembered she was showing him where she was moving!

"No way! You're gonna be my neighbor?!" Beastboy asked excitedly. Raven laughed at how excited he was.

"Yes, I'm gonna be your neighbor." Beastboy her gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"That's awesome!" Raven giggled as she looked at Beastboy. He finally let go after a few more seconds. He had grabbed Raven's hands and placed them in his, their fingers laced together.

Their smiles slowly faded as they got lost in each other's eyes. They slowly inched forward, like an invisible force was pulling them together. They were so close they could feel each other's breath. Suddenly they both looked away from each other, blushing madly. They both seemed disappointed that they turned away. Now they were surrounded with something Beastboy hated, and Raven was starting to hate too: silence.

"I gotta go." Raven said quietly. She silently left, heading toward the orphanage, leaving Beastboy to wonder what just happened.

**Ok so I had no clue what to put for why Raven hated Terra so I just thought of the first thing that came to mind.**

**We're nearing the end of this fic! The next chapter is the last chapter; the dance! I've got the ending all planned out! Except for what the duet song is going to be. If you want, you can suggest some songs.**

**Review please!**


	15. Dream Come True

Beastboy sighed as he read over the duet again. It was a casual dance so he was just wearing jeans, a magenta T-shirt and a black jacket that wasn't zipped up.

All the songs had been played except the duet; they were taking a 5 minute break before the duet. They had put on a CD so the people could still dance. They were going to do that after the duet as well so the band could dance too. Beastboy had planned on asking Raven to dance then…

The replacement singer was Raven's friend, Jennifer, though she preferred to be called Jinx for some reason. She was a good singer and all, but she just couldn't compare to Raven.

Richard, Victor, and Kori seemed surprised to see him playing with the band. They hadn't known Raven was going to sing and play guitar at the dance, therefore, they had no clue Beastboy was going to replace her. Sure, they had made an unexpected visit in the gym while the band was rehearsing **(A.N. chapter 6 if you don't remember.) **, but they hadn't known that they were going to play at the dance.

Beastboy looked over the duet again. H was glad that she was going to be his neighbor. Heck, he was overjoyed. He just wished she could have come to the dance. He had wanted to dance with her. He would have been really happy if he had gotten to sing the duet with her. This song reminded him of how he felt with her. Beastboy was snapped out of his thoughts when Matt approached him.

"Logan, we're getting ready to start the duet." he said, then quickly headed up on the stage to help set up. Beastboy sighed once again before following Matt.

Matt, Tyson, and Beastboy all help set up the extra cordless microphone and put away the guitar Beastboy had been playing. Where was Jennifer? She was supposed to be here to sing the duet.

"Hey, where's Jennifer? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Beastboy asked his band mates. They just glanced at each other before continuing what they were doing before. Beastboy shrugged and got into position with the microphone in his hands. The music that was playing was turned off. Beastboy nervously glanced out at everybody.

He could see Robin and Starfire holing hands and acting all lovey-dovey. Victor was hanging out with some girl that called herself Bumblebee. He glanced over at Matt, who was getting into position. Tyson was already in position and gave Beastboy an encouraging thumbs up. Matt and Tyson then started playing a slow happy sounding tune. Beastboy still didn't see Jennifer. It quickly came to Beastboy's line so he quit thinking and focused on the words.

_**BB: **__**Oohhh, yeah. Uuhh yeah.**_

_**If The Heart Is Always Searching, **_

_**Can You Ever Find A Home? **_

_**I've Been Looking For That Someone, **_

_**I'd Never Make It On My Own. **_

_**Jennifer: **__**Dreams Can't Take The Place Of Loving You, **_

'_that doesn't sound like Jinx' _Beastboy thought to himself in his head.

_**?:**__** There's Gotta Be A Million Reasons Why It's True. **_

Beastboy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around to find… Raven! Beastboy smiled widely. She was holding a microphone and had a small smile on her face. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. He also noticed a heart shaped silver locket on a silver chain hanging around her neck. They continued singing.

_**Both:**__** When You Look Me In The Eyes, **_

_**And Tell Me That You Love Me. **_

_**Everything's Alright, **_

_**When You're Right Here By My Side. **_

_**When You Look Me In The Eyes, **_

_**I Catch A Glimpse Of Heaven. **_

_**I Find My Paradise, **_

_**When You Look Me In The Eyes. **_

_**BB:**__** How Long Will I Be Waiting, **_

_**To Be With You Again? **_

_**Gonna Tell You That I Love You, **_

_**In The Best Way That I Can. **_

_**Raven:**__** I Can't Take A Day Without You Here, **_

_**You're The Light That Makes My Darkness Disappear. **_

_**Both:**__** When You Look Me In The Eyes, **_

_**And Tell Me That You Love Me. **_

_**Everything's Alright, **_

_**When You're Right Here By My Side. **_

_**When You Look Me In The Eyes, **_

_**I Catch A Glimpse Of Heaven. **_

_**I Find My Paradise, **_

_**When You Look Me In The Eyes. **_

_**BB:**__** More And More, I Start To Realize, **_

_**I Can Reach My Tomorrow, **_

_**I Can Hold My Head Up High, **_

_**And It's All Because You're By My Side. **_

_**When You Look Me In The Eyes, **_

_**And Tell Me That You Love Me. **_

_**Everything's Alright, **_

_**When You're Right Here By My Side. **_

_**When I-**_

_**Both:**__** Hold You In My Arms, **_

_**I Know That It's Forever. **_

_**I Just Gotta Let You Know, **_

_**I Never Wanna Let You Go.**_

_**Cause When You Look Me In The Eyes. **_

_**And Tell Me That You Love Me. **_

_**Everything's Alright, **_

_**When You're Right Here By My Side. **_

_**When You Look Me In The Eyes, **_

_**I Catch A Glimpse Of Heaven. **_

_**I Find My Paradise, **_

_**When You Look Me In The Eyes**_

_**BB:**__** Ooohhh Ya…**_

_**Raven:**__** Uuuhhh…**_

_**BB:**__** Whoa Yeah.**_

When they stopped singing, they were holding the other's hand in one hand and their microphone in the other while standing about a foot from each other. Slowly smiles spread across their faces as the music faded. They silently put away everything as the CD was put on again. Once that was done, Beastboy turned to Raven.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a gentleman kind of voice that made Raven giggle slightly. She nodded and he led her onto the dance floor as a slow song started. They slowly swayed to the song as they talked.

"I'm so happy you came. You surprised me." Beastboy said. Raven smiled.

"Truthfully, I didn't know I was going to come. I finished my room quickly and asked my foster parents if I could go to the dance. Of course they said yes. Once I got here, I found Jinx and asked if I could sing the duet with you. She agreed saying 'It was too mushy for her taste'. I also told everyone not to tell you I came; I wanted it to be a surprise." Raven explained. Beastboy grinned. The song ended so they walked off the dance floor.

"Wanna go outside? It's a real beautiful night." Raven said. Beastboy grinned and nodded. He followed her out and they sat on the steps leading up to the door.

The bright moon and twinkling stars were lighting up the dark sky. It was quiet out except for the occasional passing vehicle and the music coming from inside. Beastboy agreed with Raven that it was a real beautiful night.

They sat there in silence, and for once, neither one broke it. After a while, Beastboy felt weight being hesitantly put on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Raven with her head on his shoulder. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. He saw her smile out of the corner of his eye. They sat like this for awhile; neither of them moving, neither of them speaking, just sitting there. Just then, he felt her shiver in his arms. He turned to her.

"Are you cold?" He asked. She nodded slightly. Beastboy quickly took off his black jacket and gently set it on her shoulders. She smiled at him and put her arms into the sleeves. It was quite big and hung off her loosely. Beastboy chuckled. Raven raised one eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" she asked. Beastboy chuckled again.

"It's pretty big on you." Beastboy said. Raven frowned.

"So?"

"You look cute." Beastboy said. Raven blushed and smiled slightly. Beastboy put his arm back around her and she put her head back on his shoulder. Again, they sat there. Beastboy didn't know how long they sat there but he didn't care. If he could, he'd sit there with her forever.

After awhile, Beastboy yawned.

"I think we should go inside, Raven." Beastboy said quietly. No answer. "Raven?" he glanced over at her. She was sleeping, her head still on his shoulder. Beastboy smiled. He brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes lazily opened and she yawned.

"Beastboy? What happened?" Raven asked, still half asleep. Beastboy chuckled.

"You fell asleep." he said. She smiled slightly and put her head back on his shoulder. Beastboy grinned and kissed her on her forehead. He quickly realized what he did when she lifted her head and looked at him questioningly, now wide awake with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Sorry, just…" he tried to explain. He put his face in his hands, now embarrassed.

"Beastboy?" Beastboy lifted his head up from his hands and looked at her. He was surprised to see that she had a smile on her face. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. What surprised him the most was what happened next…

She pressed her lips onto his.

**It is done! Ha ha! I'm so happy! I did my best on the ending. So… what'd ya think? I know the song isn't a duet, but it is sung by more than one person and I thought it worked out. The song is 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' by… The Jonas Brothers! That's right! For once it wasn't Avril Lavigne! Yeah, I was shocked too!**

**Did anybody catch it? When I was describing Raven's outfit, she was wearing a silver locket. Does anybody remember where I mentioned that before? If you don't know, I'm not telling you:P**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing (hope I spell them right): Songsintheskyes, D Hurricane, TTfanTT, MoreThenLikelyCrazy, justjustice, ..XX, paula2284, scarelette, Hidden Iris, phantomreader, Raven of Alaska, chittychittybangbang16, RabulaTasa, azarielthebladed, poofyluvspoof, jcyz, and Nos482reborn. You're all awesome! There was also a anonymous review that was signed Amanda. You're also awesome! **


	16. Blooper Reel

**I was bored one day and I thought I'd add a blooper reel to this! You'll notice the titans seem to be bugging Robin the most in this.**

**Btw, if your name is Richard, don't be offended! The titans make a few cracks at Robin's fic name. you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**

**Meeting Kori: Take 1**

"You exited about your first day at Jump City High?" Victor asked as Richard backed out of the driveway.

"I guess." Logan said, looking out the window. The whole ride was quiet save the radio playing some song that Logan had never heard before. Before he knew it, they were in the school parking lot. Richard killed the engine and opened the car door. Victor and Logan got out too (Logan dragging his backpack out).

"Hello friend Robin and friend Cyborg! I see you have brought the new student!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"No Starfire, I'm Richard and Cyborg is Victor." Robin corrected. Starfire gave him a puzzled look.

"You have changed your names?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's just for this fan fiction." Robin said.

"Who is this 'fan of fiction?'" Starfire said. Everyone groaned.

**Meeting Kori: Take 2**

"You exited about your first day at Jump City High?" Victor asked as Richard backed out of the driveway.

"I guess." Logan said, looking out the window. The whole ride was quiet save the radio playing some song that Logan had never heard before. Before he knew it, they were in the school parking lot. Richard killed the engine and opened the car door. Victor and Logan got out too (Logan dragging his backpack out).

"Hello friend… uh… Rictor and… what is friend Cyborg's name for this 'fan of fiction' in which friend Raven said is pointless?" Starfire asked. Everyone sweatdropped…again.

"No, I'm Richard, Cyborg's Victor." Robin said slowly, as if speaking to a child. Starfire looked at Robin before smiling.

"I am remembering now! Friend Raven had showed me a way of remembering by thinking of the little tricks that may assist you in remembering!" Starfire said. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"She did? What did she tell you?" Robin asked.

"She said friend Cyborg always did the kicking of friend Beastboy's butt in the games of video, so he is the 'victor'." Cyborg smiled smugly. "And she said that Robin is a dick, which was another way of saying Richard." Cyborg and Beastboy snickered. Robin looked around the room, suddenly noticing that Raven wasn't there. "Robin?" Starfire asked, snapping his attention back to the Tameranean.

"Yeah Starfire?"

"What is a 'dick?'" she asked innocently. Everyone on set, excluding Robin and Starfire, fell over laughing as Robin's face turned beat red.

**Bullied By The Bikes: Take 1**

Rachelle had a pale blue T-shirt on. Her hood was finally off so Logan could finally see her face. She had pale skin and violet hair going down to her shoulders and violet eyes to match. She had a black eye that was probably from previous days and bruises all over her arms, but to Logan, she was beautiful.

She ran toward her bike… and nothing happened. They all looked at Starfire.

"Starfire, you were supposed to trip me." Raven said.

"But friend Raven, I do not wish to harm you!" Starfire said almost in tears.

"It won't hurt her Starfire." Robin reassured. Starfire looked over at Raven.

"Friend Raven, do you really not get hurt?" She asked.

"Well, not--" Raven started but was cut off when Starfire swiped her foot under her and tripped her. "Your not supposed to do it _now_!" Raven said.

"Oh! I am sorry, but friend Robin did the whispering in my ear to do it now." Starfire said. Raven glanced at the boy wonder who was smiling.

"That's for what you told Starfire." He said. Suddenly a black energy whirled under Robin's feet, causing him to fall as well.

"Back at ya Dick."

**Starting The Second Day: Take 1**

"Looooggaaaannn! Time to get uuuup!"…………

Nothing happened.

"Looooggaaaannn! Time to get uuuup!" she said a little bit louder.

After a few seconds, the camera man came out of behind the camera and went up to the side of the bed. After looking once at Beastboy, he turned around.

"He's actually sleeping!"

**Starting The Second Day: Take 2**

"Looooggaaaannn! Time to get uuuup!"

"WHOOA!…ugh.." Logan was so startled by his mom that he jumped out of bed. The thud told his mom that he was up so she didn't call him again. Logan got up, stretched, and went to get dressed. Today he was wearing a reddish- purplish shirt and black pants.

He headed down the stairs and… halfway down he tripped and fell down the rest of the stairs, landing with an 'Oof!'

"Walk much dumb ass?" Raven asked. Beastboy glared.

"This coming from someone who tripped not too long ago." Robin countered at Raven's comment. Raven smirked.

"Back at ya Dick."

**Starting The Second Day: Take 3**

"Looooggaaaannn! Time to get uuuup!"

"WHOOA!…ugh.." Logan was so startled by his mom that he jumped out of bed. The thud told his mom that he was up so she didn't call him again. Logan got up, stretched, and went to get dressed. Today he was wearing a reddish- purplish shirt and black pants.

He headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He grabbed the toast that his mother had prepared for him and… quickly dropped them with a yelp of pain.

"What happened _now_?!" Cyborg asked.

"They're hot!" he yelled, running to the sink and turning the faucet, but no water came out. "Where the heck'd all the water go?!" Beastboy yelled while blowing on his hands.

"The sink isn't hooked up." Raven said plainly.

"Why not!?" Beastboy asked.

"Because it's not needed in this fanfiction!" Cyborg yelled. Beastboy blinked twice then said,

"I knew that."

**Stuck In The Locker: Take 1**

"Richard, Victor and Kori were kinda pissed that I didn't finish their homework. I can't get out. I think they locked it." she said. Logan looked down at the handle and sure enough, there was a lock.

"What's your combination?" Logan asked her. He heard her move around a bit before answering.

"56," Logan turned it to fifty six. "23," Logan turned it to twenty three. "5." he turned the knob towards the five…

Nothing happened.

"Uh… I don't think I did that right. Could you repeat that?" Beastboy asked.

"Holy shit. Grass stain can't even open a lock." Cyborg said. Beastboy huffed.

**Stuck In The Locker: Take 2**

"Richard, Victor and Kori were kinda pissed that I didn't finish their homework. I can't get out. I think they locked it." she said. Logan looked down at the handle and sure enough, there was a lock.

"What's your combination?" Logan asked her. He heard her move around a bit before answering.

"56," Logan turned it to fifty six. "23," Logan turned it to twenty three. "5." he turned the knob towards the five.

Click. The lock unlocked! Logan took it off and opened the locker.

To say that Rachelle was crammed in there would be an understatement. She was in an uncomfortable looking position and looked quite squished. Good thing she kept her locker clean.

She squirmed for a moment.

"I'm stuck." Raven said. Everyone laughed.

**Gym Class: Take 1**

" Alright class, laps!" yelled the teacher. They groaned, receiving a yell from the teacher. Everyone started running. Logan was the slowest in the class!

Rachelle was fast, Rachelle out lapped Logan but she slowed down next to him.

"Hey. You're. Fast!" he said. "You--" he suddenly tripped. The rest of the titans stopped running and started laughing.

"And I thought Robin had problems!" Cyborg laughed.

"Hey!" Robin yelled.

"Shut up Dick." Raven said.

**Battle During Band Practice: Take 1**

They suddenly heard the gym door get slammed open **(Is that even possible?)** and they stopped playing. They all turned to see… Richard, Kori and Victor enter the gymnasium.

"Hope we came at a bad time. We just wanted to see our little buddy Rae." Richard said, cracking his knuckles. He smiled slightly.

Rachelle took a few steps back while Logan took a few steps forward.

"What do you want?" asked Logan. He was now standing in front of Rachelle with his fists out.

"……….."

"Starfire, it's your line." Robin said.

"But I do not wish to do the mean talking!" She whined. Everyone groaned.

**Rude Awakening: Take 1**

She had on a plain white T-shirt and black sweatpants. She was laying on her back, tilted toward one side a bit more then the other side. One of her arms was rested over her mid-section. her other arm was hanging stiffly over the edge of the bed with a book that was open. By the looks of it, she had fallen asleep while reading a book. The lady walked up to the side of the bed. Logan followed her.

"She looks so sweet when she's sleeping…… RACHELLE!" the woman yelled. Logan was surprised by the sudden noise and he jumped. The book Rachelle was holding fell but Rachelle didn't move. They waited a few seconds before they realized…

"Now _she's_ sleeping!"

**Feeding The Ducks: Take 1**

"What are you doing?" Rachelle asked.

"Just watch." he answered. He reached into the popcorn bag and pulled out a few pieces. He then held them out towards the pond and sat as still as he could. Suddenly he lost his balance somehow and fell into the water. He quickly jumped out.

"Holy shit! That's cold!" he shivered.

"First your complaining that the toast's hot, then you complain about having no water, then you finally get your water and your complaining about how it's cold." Raven said. Beastboy glared before pushing Raven in.

"That's the second time you've fallen today Raven." Robin said. Robin was suddenly encased in black energy and was thrown into the water.

"Back at ya Dick."


End file.
